Nothing More Than Friends?
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: Alfred, Un joven Alfa y travieso que se niega a madurar. Arthur, un chico Omega muy inteligente socialmente rechazado. Ambos destinos se enlazan grácias a un taller extracurricular pero.. ¿Estarán realmente conectados? ¿O solamente enredados? Omegaverse/ UsUk/ "Posible" Mpreg. Más aclaraciones dentro.


_Alfrep Llonz ha hel habla otda bez ele eme ele !1!huno!sien!_

Buenas, escribí un Omegaverse UsUk. Los capítulos no serán tan cortitos como este, que es la intro, simplemente espero que sea de su agrado este fic que es terrible caguai (?) IMGLATEDA NO ME HAMA ;A; ENTONCES ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR ESTO. La historia está inspirada en mis experiencias escolares y en mi imaginación caguai desu~ Si, habrá hard, pero será con amor, solo sexo vació no es divertido, pierde el encanto cuando es en un omegaverse. Posible Mpreg, así que quedan advertidos. En el caso que no haya Mpreg, no me digan "lo prometiste" , por que acabo de escribir POSIBLE. y no me refiero a Kim Possible XD.

Me basé en mis conocimientos cientificos kawaiieros y también en lo de fanrole para escribir el Omegaverse y lo de alfas y todo eso, así que si no saben de que se trata OMEGAVERSE, no se preocupen, que aquí PaPa Alfrep se encargó de colocar una definición más o menos fácil y que va con la historia, la trama, el fanfic, blah, blah blah asdasdssdasdsadadasdas n.n VE~...

Quiero agradecerle a Mariel por ser tan kawaii, a Fraanchi por que es Inglaperra, a Rikka Armstrong por la idea de que Alfred sea un "Pequeño Demonio" y a la comunidad Azix Paguehrz Jetadia, por creer en mi!, a mi perro, a chimuelo no quiollin, a el vecino de al frente que es un gringo pelón que no habla ni jota de espanish, agradecerle también a los que dejan reviews, a fanrole y no se me puede olvidar aclarar que_** HETALIA LE PERTENECE A HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ,**__ SI FUERA MIO SRERIA COMO JETADIA (?)_

Y RAVIOLI (Rivaille) ES MUY SEXY *0*

* * *

___CAPITULO 1:_

_Prólogo_

-El tiempo, un concepto demasiado complejo para quienes atraviesan en el plano existencial. El tiempo, es comúnmente definido como la duración de las cosas sujetas a cambios de los seres que tienen una existencia ya sea indefinida o infinita. En este tiempo, existen tres tipos de humanos, puesto que la evolución desde mediados del siglo XV hasta aproximadamente la década del 70 del siglo pasado, ha presentado ciertos cambios en la biología interna del hombre.

Estos cambios biológicos, llámese alteración del genotipo, han sido recientemente descubiertos, y no se habían presentado muchos casos hasta mediados del 2001, año que comenzaron a expandirse por la humanidad y a darse a conocer a los medios. Actualmente, el genotipo DE cromosomas denominado A/B/O, es común y corriente. A pesar de esto, de todos modos hay personas que no aceptan o que rechazan a quienes portan estos nuevos genes, ya que se han quedado en el pasado, portan el B, el O, o simplemente aún conservan la antigua estructura XX, XY. El término A/B/O lo utilizó un grupo de científicos de la universidad de Cambridge para referirse a los tres tipos biológicos Alfa, Beta y Omega.

**A**: Alfa. _Los alfas, por lo general son dominantes, capaces de inseminar de forma natural a un Omega a través de sus sistema nativo de anudamiento sexual, para poder impregnar con mayor facilidad y garantizar la fecundación. Componen en 35% de la población._

**B**: Beta. _Los betas son subordinados de los Alfas, y la clase media en general. Componen el 50% de la población, Y dependiendo del sexo físico puede o no poder ser capaz de impregnar un Omega, o ser impregnado por un Alfa._

**O**: Omega._ Los Omegas son los pasivos en la mayoría de los sentidos, ya que además de ocupar el puesto más bajo en la jerarquía socio-económico, son quienes tienen la capacidad natural de embarazarse, sin importar si físicamente sean del género femenino o masculino, ya que son auto lubricantes y son quienes se dedican a procrear y cuidar de sus crías. Su deber es dar hijos al Alfa, o en su defecto al Omega. Componen el 15% de la población, son escasos y deseados por los Alfas, y a la vez rechazados socialmente._

Además, al minuto de relacionarse de manera afectiva, van desarrollando ciertos instintos, ya que el Alfa y el Omega están diseñados para estar juntos. Los más comunes, con los celos e instinto obsesivo y posesivo del Alfa hacia su Omega, por lo que se puede generar tanto la sobreprotección como el sadismo y abuso. Los omegas por su parte, son sumisos y pueden llegar a ser completamente dependientes de su Alfa ya sea desde el minuto en que sienten su aroma, hasta cuando se aparean y anudan por primera vez. Ambos pueden llegar a tener tal conexión que incluso pueden sentir los pensamientos y sentimientos de su compañero.

El cuerpo de los Omegas entra en un proceso de calor o "celo" el cual puede variar con un proceso de duración entre siete y quince días, y un intervalo de aproximadamente dos meses y medio. En estos días, El cuerpo del Omega entra en calor, sintiéndose fuerte y sexualmente atraído hacia los Alfa, y liberando una especie de feromona natural, la cual es percibida solamente por los Alfas, ya que en estos días, los Omegas pasan por el proceso de fertilización. Una vez ocurrida la fecundación, el feto puede desarrollarse entre veintiocho y treinta semanas, equivalente a seis meses, tiempo que duran los embarazos en los Omegas. En el caso de Betas, el embarazo solo se produce en el género femenino, y dura nueve meses aproximadamente.

-¡Esto es aburrido!

-Si no le gusta mi clase, Joven Jones, con gusto puede retirarse, aunque eso le implicaría una nueva anotación negativa en el libro de clases.

- Pero profe, esto ya todos lo sabemos… ¿Cuándo iremos al laboratorio a hacer esos raros experimentos que salen en las historietas?

-No sea insolente, además, es necesario pasar estos contenidos antes de ir al laboratorio.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso tenemos que embarazar a algún patético omega? En ese caso me hubiese inscrito en sexología… ¡Esta no es la clase de Francés!

El comentario causó la risa colectiva en el salón de clases, el profesor de bioquímica, un hombre canoso ya de edad, no tuvo más opción que expulsar del salón al Joven insolente, colocándole una nueva anotación en su expediente de vida y enviándolo a la oficina del director. La verdad, es que todos en la escuela estaban ya cansados de ese chiquillo revoltoso, no obstante, no podían expulsarlo por tres poderosas razones: Los padres del chico eran la familia más adinerada del estado, y donaban una enorme cantidad a la escuela, sin la cual no podría funcionar. El joven Alfred F. Jones estaba bajo tratamientos psicológicos debido a su hiperactividad y déficit atencional, por lo que expulsarle además de ser interpretado como discriminación, implicaría una demanda millonaria en contra de la escuela, la cual de seguro perderían. Y la tercera pero más importante razón, Alfred era un Alfa, y a los Alfas se les tenía respeto, sin importar su edad.

-Bueno, ¿Quería verme?- entró el chiquillo rubio, de ojos azules y anteojos cuadrados, con el flequillo hacia el lado y un mechón saliendo desde su partidura de cabello. El joven, que vestía una chaqueta color marrón estilo americana con una estrella dorada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, bajo esta una playera color celeste con el estampado del escudo del capitán américa y usaba los pantalones cuadrillé que eran parte del uniforme y zapatillas rojas tipo converse.

-Así es, Alfred. Ya has causado muchos problemas- le dijo el hombre, de unos cuarenta y cinco años aprox. Cabello canoso, ojos azules y un traje completo azul marino con camisa blanca y corbata celeste- no es coincidencia que el maestro de bioquímica te haya enviado a mi oficina.

-¿Es por lo de las bombas de olor en la sala de maestros? ¿Por romper el florero de la fundadora de la escuela? ¿Por hacer sonar la alarma de incendios solo para salir antes y ver el especial de superhéroes en la tele? ¿Por ponerle café a los ductos del agua de los escusados del baño de niñas? ¿Por el polvo pica-pica en los trajes de las porristas? ¿Por decirle a los del octavo grado que los alienígenas les comerían el cerebro? ¿Por hacer un grafiti de usted siendo flatulento en el estacionamiento de la escuela? ¡Dígame!

- Bueno, eres muy travieso y no sabía lo del grafiti ni lo del escusado, pero en fin, te llamaba por otra cosa. Encontré un castigo digno para ti jovencito amante de las travesuras. ¡Te quedarás después de clase y ayudarás en el taller extraescolar de adaptación social.

-No puede… ¡A esa hora pasan el especial de alienígenas alternianos!

-Tus padres, tu hermano y yo llegamos a acuerdo de que es lo mejor para ti, y para todos en realidad. Aunque lo lamento mucho por la pobre maestra que tendrá que soportarte.

-¡Ese taller es para ñoños! Prefiero ir al a sala de detención con Gilbert y sus amigos.

-Ese mal trio de amigos es una mala influencia.

-¡Son la onda!

-Hablando de eso… Tu compañero Honda te estará esperando a la salida de la cafetería para que vayas a ese club.

-Por favor, no puede enviarme, está lleno de Betas tontos y Omegas rechazados.

-Es mi última palabra. Tres treinta P.M. afuera de la cafetería. Ahora regresa a clases y no molestes más al profesor o te quedarás todo el año en el taller de integración.

Alfred salió enojado de la oficina del director, y en lugar de regresar a su salón, se saltó la clase para ir al patio elevado de la azotea y escuchar música en su celular. Estaba aburrido de que todas sus travesuras le salgan para atrás, cada vez que intentaba hacer alguna travesura y lucirse tanto con sus compañeros como con el popular trio de malos amigos, algo pasaba que lo terminaban delatando. En su salón era conocido como "El Hero" y que era el chico especial que llamaba la atención con sus payasadas y travesuras de jovencito hiperactivo. A veces llegaba a la escuela en su convertible, otras veces en patineta, o muy extraña vez utilizaba el autobús escolar, y solo lo hacía para llamar la atención de los demás.

A decir verdad, Alfred todo el tiempo llamaba la atención, incluso la de sus padres, haciendo que se olviden un poco de su hermano menor, Matthew, quien a pesar de tener brillantes calificaciones y ser estudiante ejemplar, por lo general era ignorado, pasando desapercibido gracias a las travesuras y payasadas de su hermano. A pesar de esto, el menor no le tenía rencor, al contrario, amaba a su hermano de manera incondicional, y esperaba que algún día, Alfred madurara.

* * *

__

_**Me quedó mas corto que manitas de T-rex, pero eso es por ahora... SOON! el capitulo dos, gracias por creer en mi c':**___

nos olemos luego


End file.
